Riddick's Coming Home
by writtenintherain
Summary: Shaken up from the revelation that an eclipse is coming, the survivors of the Hunter-Gratzner return to the wreckage to pick up the power cells, only to find another survivor. Wait this is Jack's father? How does he know Riddick?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black or Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own amusement, and yours too.

A/N: This is an old one-shot I found on my computer and fixed it up a little. Story starts after they have already been to the settlement and returned to the ship for the power cells and their personal items.

Riddick pointed the gun at Johns.

"I want you to remember this moment." His husky voice teased before dropping the gun on the ground. Fry raised an eyebrow at the two men when she joined them, Jack still following her around like a lost puppy. She opened her mouth to ask about their apparent pissing contest when an alarm blared throughout the ship. She froze.

"I thought this heap was dead?" Johns scowled at the noise.

'Life support function failing.'

"Life support?" Jack frowned.

"Computer, where is the life support being directed?"

'Cryo-pod 13.' The robotic female voice answered. Jack paled.

"PAPA!" The kid tore from the room, all three adults scrambling to keep up. The rest of the group joined them and soon all the survivors were wading through a sea of cry-pods full of dead bodies.

"One of them is still alive! There should be a flashing red square signalling life support failure, find it!" Fry ordered. Everyone spread out searching the pods slowly until a voice called out.

"Here!" It was Shazza. Inam handed her a blowtorch and she got to work cutting the dome open. The seal broke with a hiss and the lid was flung out. Hands reached in and pulled out the body of a man and lay him on the floor. Shazza put her head to his chest and listened. "There's a heartbeat." Fry let out a breath of relief. The man twitched and groaned. Emerald green eyes blinked open and he sat up. Shazza offered him her hand and helped the man to his feet. Suddenly the man stumbled as Jack barrelled into his stomach.

"Papa! You're a live! I thought you were dead!" The adults exchanged looks, glad that Jack wasn't travelling alone.

"Jack." The man hugged the almost teen. He looked up at Fry and smiled at her. "Thank you." Then his eyes slid sideways and he caught sight of Johns. Fry was shocked when the man stiffened and Jack was roughly shoved behind him. The man raised a sword (where had he gotten that?) at Johns and growled.

"What are you doing?" Paris blanched.

"Put that away!" Fry demanded.

"I will not allow a merc anywhere near my child." The man growled.

"Merc? But Johns is a lawman is he not?" Inam frowned, looking from the newly awoken man to Johns.

"He used to be a lawman then he found out it was better money being a merc and it didn't matter if he killed people on the way." The man snorted, his accent rather similar to Paris'.

"Why should we trust your word over his?" Shazza raised an eyebrow.

"You're a smart one." The man smiled at her. They all noticed that his smile was sad and a little bitter. "Tell me Johns," his gem-like green eyes focused on the man again. "Have the shakes started yet?" Johns tensed and the other adults grew wary, this man definitely knew about Johns.

"Who are you?" Johns demanded as he pulled his gun. Suddenly his wrist was broken and the gun was on the floor. The group turned to look at Riddick.

"Never point a weapon at him again or I will kill you." He growled. Fry was so lost. Why was Riddick defending this man?

"Richard Pyrus Riddick." The man growled. The look on his face was frightening. Fry felt small amusement on seeing the blood drain from Riddick's face, this was going to be good. Suddenly the man had knocked Riddick to the ground and was punching, kicking, and biting him all the while yelling at him that he was a bastard. Riddick's arms wrapped around the smaller man, pinning his arms to his sides. When the man finally sagged into Riddick's chest, the convict put one finger under the man's chin and raised his face. Fry blushed to the roots of her hair when Riddick forcefully engaged the other man in a heated kiss. Johns was sitting on the floor staring at the convict like he'd never seen the man before. Inam cleared his throat, really now there were children present.

"Harry what are you doing out here?" Riddick sighed as he helped the man, Harry, to his feet.

"The company never left me alone after they took you." Riddick tensed. "After four years they told me you were dead. That's when they found out about Jack. They tried to take our child from me." Jack hugged her Papa's side and looked at Riddick in awe.

"Our child?" Riddick looked down at Jack who smiled hesitantly.

"I was going to tell you that night…" Harry trailed off before offering Riddick a sheepish smile. "Rick meet your daughter, Jacqueline Pyranna Black." Johns was openly gaping. Riddick was gay? Riddick had a daughter?

"Jack, you're a girl?" Fry squeaked.

"Don't be mad at her." Harry intervened. "I told her to pretend to be a boy. Mercs don't bother as much with a father/son pair as they do with a father/daughter pair."

"What about her mother?" Fry frowned.

"I carried her." Harry smiled softly down at his child.

"By Alah…" Inam was looking at Harry in awe. "We believed carriers to have faded into extinction." He smiled warmly at them.

"That's why the company came after me. They told me you were dead Rick, hoped I would try to kill myself so they declare me unfit and lock me up in their experimentation lab." Riddick growled before pulling Harry and Jack into a hug.

"Touching as this little reunion is, shouldn't we be getting ourselves back to the settlement?" Paris slurred.

As soon as they exited the ship and saw the first sun blacked out, Paris panicked. That is until Harry slugged him. Paris was assigned to keep the sandcat running with the children and their things on board, while the rest of the adults hauled the power cells and some tubing to the skiff. Johns no longer protesting that Riddick would leave them all to die. Fry didn't believe him anymore so the man had switched strategies, now Johns was sticking unhealthily close to Harry. Harry for his part didn't care, as long as the merc stayed away from his daughter, he wasn't concerned. Riddick wasn't concerned either, he was scared of his lover's rage for a reason. As soon as they were loaded up, the sandcat sped off, bouncing over the sand dunes until the final sun disappeared and darkness consumed the planet.

A loud screech echoed and repeated in the dark. Harry struck up every flare they had and placed them around the sandcat in a protective circle. Shazza pulled out her jerry-rigged lighted tubes and started to wrap them around each person. Fry and Harry led the group, the children in the middle with Inam and Paris on one side, Shazza on the other. Johns and Riddick brought up the rear as they were hooked up to the skiff and hauling the power cells. Paris had made a large fuss about using his expensive rare liquor as a fire source but the noise of the winged beasts circling them kept him silent.

It wasn't long before the group entered the bone yard. By now the beasts were getting smart. They started killing each other, using their own blood to douse the fire and lights that protected the food source. Paris dropped his liquor, which he had been drinking rather than using as a torch, and removed his lights to fetch it. They never saw him again. Inam's remaining child stumbled and fell, pulling the lights at an odd angle. They flickered and died quickly. The screeching and hissing noises increased. Harry grabbed Jack and stuck close to Riddick. Shazza and Fry kept Inam and his child between them, while Johns remained next to Riddick, silently trudging along. More blood rained down on them and suddenly the boy, Inam's last child, was gone. Johns grinned wickedly and Harry held Jack even tighter to his side. He saw the man whisper something to Riddick and suddenly the two men were gone into the dark.

"Rick!" Harry panicked. He only just found that stupid man.

"Get to the ship Harry, I'll catch up." Harry was torn. He looked at the others and then down at his daughter.

"If I have to come back for you Rick, I'll kill you." Harry growled. Riddick chuckled in answer despite being in the middle of a brawl with the blue-eyed devil mercenary. Harry used his magic to keep the fires alight despite the bloody rain and the group ran as fast as possible to the settlement. Jack stumbled often because Harry refused to let go of her hand and he was pulling her along at a fast pace. Shazza reached the ship first and she instantly flicked on all the lights to help protect the others. Fry ran a diagnostic on the engine.

"The beasts didn't damage it. As soon as we get those power cells in we can leave." She panted. "For now we wait." And they waited. It felt like hours to them all, but especiall to Harry and Jack. They sat huddled together on the bench, anxiously waiting.

Riddick appeared covered in blood and hauling the power cells. Harry felt his heart jump into this throat. That damned stupid man just had to drive him crazy. They installed the power cells and left the dangerous planet behind. Jack fell asleep on the bench behind her parents. Fry put the ship on autopilot and turned her chair around to face the passengers.

"I've set a course for New Mecca. Now what's the plan Riddick?"

"Riddick's dead. He died on that planet." Fry let out a breath and nodded.

"Should I drop you off before New Mecca?"

"If you could stop in at Kasus that would be appreciated." Harry leaned into Riddick as he talked to Fry. Riddick's arm automatically pulled his lover closer and he kissed the smaller man on the side of the head.

Kasus turned out to be only a few days away from Hades and Shazza decided to depart with Harry and Riddick. Fry was going to take Inam to New Mecca before starting her life anew. Shazza said her farewells and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry showed Riddick and Jack to the home he'd purchased before they had boarded the Hunter-Grazner. Jack immediately went to her room and fall back asleep. Riddick slammed Harry into the nearest wall, eagerly devouring his lover's mouth. Harry moaned and ground himself against Riddick, the friction teasing both men. They stumbled down the hallway and into the other bedroom, clothes dropping to the floor as they made their way to the bed. Harry cried out as Riddick entered him after minimal preparation.

"Sorry baby I couldn't wait…" Riddick kissed his lover's neck as he moved, thrusting in and out. Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Riddick's waist.

"Fuck…harder Rick…" Riddick obeyed. Neither man lasted long, it had been nearly twelve years after all. Riddick slipped off of Harry before he pulled the smaller man to his chest.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He admitted.

"I thought you were dead Rick."

"I'm sorry babe." Harry pulled Riddick into a kiss that became two, then three. Harry felt Riddick's arousal and smiled wickedly at him.

"I know how you can make it up to me." Harry wrapped his fist around his lover's arousal and stroked him twice before he was suddenly pinned to the bed.

"You got it sweetheart." Riddick grinned. It was good to be home.


End file.
